All for love
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: After the question of will you marry me, what will Tony say. What else does Gibbs have up his sleeves. Part three of my series.


_**All for Love**_

I woke up to a warm body behind me holding me tightly. I was wondering at first, who or wasn't even sure what was going on who was I in bed with. I knew I was in Kentucky at Doug's house and Matt was at work. I was all about to jump out of bed when I suddenly remembered the song and the voice who sang it to me. I smiled as I ever so slowly turned to see Jethro asleep holding me close. I reached up and brushed my hand across his face to make sure it was really him. I watched as a huge smile came across his lips I couldn't help it I leaned down and kissed him. His arms held me closer as he deepened the kiss. His hands roamed over my back and up to my neck. I couldn't help myself as my hands traveled to his ass. It was one of my favorite places on his body. Pulling him close to me I could feel his erection pressing into mine.

"I love you Tony so much I never want to be without you, I want it all with you the marriage the kids everything." Jethro said as he started to kiss my neck and making a path to my collar bone making me shiver the entire time.

"I love you too Jet so much. I am sorry I over reacted to everything. I shouldn't have run I should have given you the chance to tell me." I said

"I was scared, I felt that if I married you I would lose you but Rachel made me see that I was losing you either way you looked at it. I shouldn't have shot down your ideas. They mean something too; this relationship is a two-way street. I am so sorry Tony." Jethro said as he pushed me back on the bed and straddled my hips and bent forward and kissed both my shoulders and then my lips. God I loved when he got this possessive and was on top of me.

"I know you are so am I. Can we just start a new right here right now?" I asked

"Yeah I want to start everything with you new. No more talk of the past it's over." Jethro said as he laid himself beside me with his head on my shoulder.

"Good, I just have one question?" I asked and as if he knew what I was going to ask he blurted it out.

"How did I find you here?" Jethro asked

"Yeah it was a split second decisions and I left no trail told Vance I was going to New York to see Dad." I said

"I know and believed me I looked, but then I got a call from Matt. He told me you were here and how upset you we're I told him everything that happened and he made fun of me for talking about my feeling, because he heard I don't like talking about them." Jethro said as he was tracing different patterns all over my chest.

"You never did." I said as Jethro took my face into his hands and kissed me with a fiery passion.

"Well that is going to change I never want to push you away again so I will talk as much as you want. And first off we're starting with you moving in with me and were fixing up the master bedroom just the way you want it." Jethro said

"Really you mean it you'd let me redo your bed room?" I asked

"No as of this moment it's our bedroom. The whole house is ours, yours and mine." Jethro said as he got out of bed and walked over to his bag on the floor next to the door. I watched and he reached around the bag and came back to the bed and got to one knee.

"Boss..." I started

"No let me do this, I know I asked last night but I forgot one thing. Anthony David DiNozzo will you marry me." Jethro said holding out a ring. I smiled thinking that this was everything I have ever wanted especially the past year.

"Oh Jet yes I'll marry you. I love you." I said as he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me as we both fell back onto the bed. We were both off in our own little world when there was a knock at the door and I heard Doug's voice.

"Brunch is in thirty so let go." Doug said as I looked at Jethro and he smiled.

"Come on babe let's go face your friends. They really do care about you." Jethro said as I nodded.

"I know Doug does but not sure about Matt." I said

"No Matt does because Doug does. Matt called me and told me everything and well when Matt and I showed up here Doug was mad. But Matt said he just wanted to see you happy as he and Doug were." Jethro said as he got up and held his hand out to me and I took it as he pulled me up into his arms.

"I love you Jet." I said as I kissed his lips.

"I love you too. Now let's go before they come back." Jethro said as he opened the door and kept a tight hold on my hand and together we walked down the steps to find Matt, Doug and a strange man. I looked over to Jethro who was smiling and then to both Matt and Doug who were holding a hands.

"What is going on here?" I asked

"Ask your Marine." Matt said as I turned to Jethro and he was all smiles.

"I meant what I said last night and this morning. And I went on good faith and asked Matt to do me a favor. He agreed to do it after he talked to Doug. And well when we go back to DC, I want you to go back as my husband." Jethro said

"Oh Jet I love you. But what about the team, your dad, and Vance." I asked

"The team will have to deal with it as for Vance he knows and as for dad he knows everything. So what do you say babe you game?" Jethro asked

"Just one more question?" I asked

"Yeah and what's that?" Jethro asked

"Does this make me the fifth Mrs. Gibbs?" I asked as Matt, Doug and Jethro all started to laugh.

"No babe this make you the first and last Mr. Anthony David DiNozzo-Gibbs." Jethro said

"You hyphened both names together and here I thought I would just take your last name." I said

"Well if you want to you can but I told you I was a new person when it came to us if you want to be Anthony David Gibbs then by all means you can be it's up to you babe." Jethro said

"I want to take just yours. My dad hates that I am gay and he'll hate it even more that I am married to you. So I'll take your name and no longer be tied to the DiNozzo name." I said as Jethro leaned over and kissed me.

"Ok then are we ready to get this started." Matt said

"Yeah I have roast in the oven that will be done by time you two are married." Doug said with a huge smile.

"Ok then here we go. Positions please." The other guy said as Jethro and I stood in front of him and across from one another. Doug going to stand next to me as my best man and then Matt going to stand next to Gibbs.

"Well we are gathered here to join these two as one. Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you here of your own free will?" He asked

"Yes I am?" Jethro said

"Anthony David DiNozzo are you here of your own free will?" He asked

"Yes I am." I said

"Ok and we have our two witnesses. So let's get started Jethro you can go first." He said

"Tony when I first meant you I knew that you were going to be special, I just didn't realize how special. You know me and everything about me, you take me as I am. You know when to leave it be and you know when I need a shoulder. Never in my life had I thought I would ever want to do this again. But you have changed me so much in so many good ways. But I promise you that from this day forward it's going to be you and me together as one. There is nothing I want more in this world then to go through it with you as my husband I love you." Jethro said as he reached over to me and wiped the tear that slid down my face.

"That was sweet Jethro, now Tony do you have anything prepared?" He asked

"I don't but I can. Jethro you have been a light in my life since that day in Baltimore when our separate cases brought us together. You talked of your job and how much you loved it and look where we are year's later do that job together. Sure we have had out hardships and up and down's. But one thing remains the same and that is we are always pulled together first as co-workers, then friends and that lead to something so much better. I want nothing more than to spent the rest of my life with you doing whatever crosses out path as long as were husbands I love you." I said

"Now if I may have the rings." He asked as I saw Matt reach into his pocket and then there was Doug's hand over my shoulder.

"How did…" I started

"Don't forget I know you too T." Doug said as I took the ring and handed to the preacher and he placed them both on the book.

"These rings are a symbol of the love that these two are going to share. Everlasting love and faith and hope that you two will need no other. Jethro take this ring and place it on Tony's finger and repeat after me. I Leroy Jethro Gibbs take you Anthony David DiNozzo to be my husband to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to forsake all others till death do us part. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. I take you as my husband now and forever." He said

"I Leroy Jethro Gibbs take you Anthony David DiNozzo to be my husband to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to forsake all others till death do us part. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. I take you as my husband now and forever." Jethro said as he slid the ring onto my finger with the other one. All I could do was smile as I was almost married to the man of my dreams.

"Tony take this ring and place it on Jethro's finger and repeat after me. I Anthony David DiNozzo take you Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be my husband to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to forsake all others till death do us part. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. I take you as my husband now and forever." He said

"I Anthony David DiNozzo take you Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be my husband to have and hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to forsake all others till death do us part. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. I take you as my husband now and forever." I said

"As witness here today do you two vow to make sure they are always honest and truthful to one another?" He asked

"I will." Doug said

"I will." Matt said

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Kentucky I now pronounce you husbands. Jethro you may kiss your husband." He said as Jethro reached over and pulled me close kissing me with such great passion

"Well if I wasn't here to see it, I would never have believed it. Congrats T." Doug said as Jethro and I pulled apart.

"Thanks D for being here and no doubt helping do all of this." I said as I hugged him. I was truly happy that I was now a married man.

"Well it was all Jethro's idea Matt and I just made the plans happen. So how about you two sign your papers and Dance to a song that Matt and I picked out." Doug said

"And while you are doing that we will get dinner on the table." Matt said as they went and signed their names. Then disappeared into the kitchen as both Jethro and I went over to where the preacher had the papers. Then both of us took the time to sign our names and it was official I was now Anthony David Gibbs.

"Be happy gentleman." He said as he grabbed his book and his copy of the license as he passed the radio he started the song that we were to dance to.

 _When it's love you give_

 _I'll be a man of good faith._

 _then in love you live._

 _I'll make a stand. I won't break._

 _I'll be the rock you can build on,_

 _be there when you're old,_

 _to have and to hold._

 _When there's love inside_

 _I swear I'll always be strong._

 _then there's a reason why._

 _I'll prove to you we belong._

 _I'll be the wall that protects you_

 _from the wind and the rain,_

 _from the hurt and pain._

 _Let's make it all for one and all for love._

 _Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

 _the one you need,_

 _'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

 _When there's someone that should know_

 _then just let your feelings show_

 _and make it all for one and all for love._

 _When it's love you make_

 _I'll be the fire in your night._

 _then it's love you take._

 _I will defend, I will fight._

 _I'll be there when you need me._

 _When honor's at stake,_

 _this vow I will make:_

 _that it's all for one and all for love._

 _Let the one be the one you want,_

 _the one you need,_

 _'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

 _When there's someone that should know_

 _then just let your feelings show_

 _and make it all for one and all for love._

 _Don't lay our love to rest_

 _'cause we could stand up to you test._

 _We got everything and more than we had planned,_

 _more than the rivers that run the land._

 _We've got it all in our hands._

 _Now it's all for one and all for love._

 _It's all for love._

 _Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

 _the one you need,_

 _'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

 _It's one for all._

 _When there's someone that should know_

 _then just let your feelings show._

 _When there's someone that you want,_

 _when there's someone that you need_

 _let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

"I love you Tony no matter what you are it for me and I am so glad that you are now my husband." Jethro said

"As am I, Jet I only want it to be you." I said as I looked up to see Matt standing there.

"Hey guy's dinner is on the table. Would you like beer or wine?" Matt asked

"Beer for me and my husband both." Jethro said as I nodded yeah to Matt as he walked into the dining room.

"Come on husband of mine let's go have dinner with our wedding party." I said as he took my hand into his and we walked into the dining room and Matt and Doug were seated waiting on us.

"So Tony how does it feel to be married to the man of your dreams?" Doug asked

"Great and you will find out in a few weeks." I said

"Speaking of which Doug and I talked and well we want you to be here when we do get married." Matt said

"Give me the dates and I'll personally make sure that Tony and I are here." Jethro said

"Cool April 18th." Doug said

"Ok it's done. We'll be here." Jethro said

"But what about Vance." I asked

"Don't worry about Vance. When we get back to DC we move you in to the house and on April 4th you and I leave for our honeymoon. And were not due back till the 20th." Jethro said

"How did you manage that one?" Tony asked

"My dad knew what was going to happen here today if you said yes as did Vance. And I put in for us to have Vacation starting the 4th to the 20th for our honeymoon. But we will fly here on the 16th so we can be here for Doug and Matt. Sound good." Jethro said as all I could do was smile.

"Well I am impressed." I said as the four of us sat and ate a good dinner. It was nice to be able to hang with Doug after everything I had done to him. And it was great of him and Matt to do everything they did for Jethro and I. This day couldn't have gotten any better, I knew that we were in for a hell of a storm when we got home named Abby. But at this point in time I could care less as long as I got my man as my husband.


End file.
